


In Time

by flannel_queer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, gamethyst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannel_queer/pseuds/flannel_queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

“I’m _fiiine_ , G.,” Amethyst whined, swiping Garnet’s hand away. “Can we please get back to the others already?”

“You’re too reckless,” Garnet said flatly, still inspecting Amethyst’s gemstone. “Someday you could get really hurt.”

“Pffft,” Amethyst roller her eyes. “C’mon, G., whatsamatter? You _care_ about me?” She batted her eyelashes, faking a swoon.

Garnet stood, having none of it. “Yes, I do. Deeply.”

Amethyst immediately resumed her normal demeanor and blushed. _Damn, Garnet, way to make it all serious again_. But she felt her cheeks darken ever so slightly.

“So? Are we goin’ yet?” Amethyst nodded in the direction of the warp pad. “I’m fine, and that monster’s a pancake after you an’ Pearl mashed it up back there.”

“We wouldn’t have had to form Sardonyx if you had only been more careful.” Garnet reminded her sternly. “We were worried about you. You should have nev’r gone in alone like that.”

Amethyst shrugged, scuffing the ground with the tip of her boot. “I had it under control. It got in one lucky hit. So what?”

Garnet just stood, appraising her. Although she couldn’t see past the shades, Amethyst knew all three eyes were tinged with concern.

She shifted uncomfortably, suddenly finding it difficult to meet Garnet’s gaze. Instead she turned away, toward the warp.

“Don’t worry about it, G.” She smirked, attempting a more light-hearted tone. “If I didn’t know ya better, I’d say you’re going soft on me.”

An arm around Amethyst’s shoulders stopped her, turning her again in the direction of the fusion. But instead of being swung around to endure another lecture, the smaller gem found herself spun off her feet, only caught by the fusion’s arm around her waist. Amethyst was suspended mid-dip, with Garnet leaning over her. A grin danced at the corners of the taller gem’s mouth, which Amethyst realized, with a warm flush, was not far from her own.

“Or maybe I’m going soft _for_ you.”

For a split second, they remained in that position. Amethyst’s breath was caught in her chest, her mouth hanging slightly open with surprise. Her gaze settled on Garnet’s lips, and she felt sweat gather on her palms.

And just like that, she was suddenly back on her feet, the supporting arm around her waist gone. Garnet was already heading in the direction of the warp as Amethyst still stood, frozen in place.

“Better hurry up,” Garnet called over her shoulder, lowering her shades to look back at the flustered gem. “I won’t wait for you forever.” And although Amethyst couldn’t be sure, she could’ve sworn the fusion winked.

\--

Amethyst tossed a tennis ball absentmindedly against a pile of junk, hardly noticing as it ricocheted off into the unknown. _There’s no way that wasn’t flirting._

Shortly after they arrived home, she had rushed hastily to her room, careful not to look at Garnet. Now Amethyst sat deep within the maze of junk, thinking about their earlier interaction.

She dipped back into the bucket lounging next to her on the mattress, pulling out a golf ball this time. She took a moment to examine it, as the same thought cycled uselessly through her mind. _There’s no way. She was definitely flirting._

With Amethyst? But there was also no denying, it was classical Garnet. _No awards for subtlety there_ , Amethyst thought, smirking to herself. Same as everything about the fusion, it had been blunt and heavy-handed, yet…heartfelt, sincere.

_Intoxicating_ , Amethyst finished the thought, feeling a warmth course through her chest. She was only partly surprised at her own feelings in the matter. Who wouldn’t have a soft spot for Garnet? She took care of them, and protected them. Sure, she could be a bit of a hard-ass, and every now and again she assumed the all-mighty leader role and pushed them a bit. _But she’s also warm, and kind, and strong, and –_

Amethyst groaned mid-thought, running a hand over her face. She was fucked.


	2. Make It Up to You

For a week, Amethyst more or less successfully managed to avoid Garnet. In lieu of a solid plan, she decided she only had to wait for the right moment to somehow indicate her mutual feelings. However, one week later, after several aborted trips to Garnet’s room and increasingly frequent awkward silences, Garnet managed to corner Amethyst in the kitchen while Pearl and Steven were away.

Amethyst was been too busy shoveling miscellaneous items from the fridge into her mouth to notice Garnet had come up behind her.

“Do you have a moment?”

Amethyst started, her heart speeding up as she glanced back to see Garnet.

She gulped, swallowing her entire meal in one go. “Uh, yeah, yeah. No problem, G.” She could feel sweat gather under arms and on her palms. Attempting nonchalance, she perched herself on the counter a measured distance away from the fusion.

Garnet was her usual silent self, leaving Amethyst to start the conversation. She gulped nervously. “So um, what’s up G.?”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Amethyst winced. _Leave it to Garnet –straight to the point._

“I don’t, I just… whaddaya mean –” she hedged, panicking. “It’s not, y’know…”

“If I’m making you uncomfortable, I’ll stop pursuing you immediately,” Garnet said tersely. She shook her head. “I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to assume interest. I see that now.”

Everything seemed to be moving too fast. No, this was not how Amethyst wanted this conversation to go. _No no no._

“No! It’s not that,” she blurted, interrupting Garnet mid-sentence. Amethyst froze in surprise, not sure what else she meant to say. “It’s…it’s not that,” she repeated weakly.

Garnet stood, waiting patiently for her to explain.

“It’s…It’s not –” Amethyst paused, struggling to find the right words. “–it’s like, the opposite of that.” _There. That was good enough wasn’t it?_

Amethyst glanced up shyly, hoping she had gotten the message across, but Garnet’s face was unreadable.

Amethyst tried again, intently examining a spot on the kitchen floor. “I…I feel –I feel the same…about you.” _Great job, genius, real articulate._

She looked up, this time to find Garnet smiling. “Is that so?” the fusion asked.

Amethyst felt her cheeks grow hot, but she swallowed and nodded. “Yea I wasn’t trying to avoid you or anything, jus’…” She shrugged, letting her sentence trail off.

“I can give you space –”

“No, no …” Amethyst interrupted. “I don’t want that.” She looked up, immediately losing her nerve and fixed her eyes back on the floor. “I like…bein’ around you,” she finished lamely. _Smooth, Amethyst. Yea charm her with your moves. How could anyone resist outright panic._

“Well in that case…” Something in the fusion’s voice made Amethyst look up. Suddenly Garnet’s hands were on either side of hers on the counter, and she was leaning in closer. Amethyst could swear her useless heart stopped. “…how about I let you set the pace?” Garnet was eyeing her, but to Amethyst’s surprise the fusion’s lips came to rest gently on her forehead. She melted at the touch.

“…and you just tell me what you’re comfortable with?” Garnet finished slowly. She had paused near Amethyst’s cheek, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah,” Amethyst breathed, barely able to make a sound. _Yeah. That sounded good._ She nodded, and Garnet dusted a few light kisses on her cheek. _Hell, that sounded amazing._ Amethyst’s arms were taut, nails digging into the counter. She didn’t know how this was happening, but she didn’t want it to stop. She felt the tip of Garnet’s nose trail down her face, as the fusion moved to brush more gentle kisses along her jawline.

Too soon, Garnet pulled away. “I don’t want to rush you,” she explained in response to Amethyst’s plaintive look. The smaller gem crossed her arms and pouted.

“Don’t worry,” Garnet laughed. “There’s plenty more where that came from.”

\--

Amethyst didn’t have long to wait.

While she was adjusting to the idea of returning the fusion’s affections, Garnet meanwhile had plenty of love to spare for the small gem.

Amethyst would find herself occupied in the kitchen or lounging in the living room, when suddenly gentle arms would encircle her from behind, drawing her close as Garnet placed a firm kiss on her head. Or in rare moments, when Steven was out and Pearl was bustling about in another part of the temple, Garnet would wrap Amethyst in her arms, carrying her to the couch where she could lay her down and brush fleeting kisses over the giggling gem’s neck and chest with abandon.

Even Pearl and Steven’s presence hardly seemed to perturb the fusion. While watching movies or playing Kitchen Calamity all together, Garnet would inevitably pull Amethyst protectively into her lap, holding her close while kneading loving circles into her belly.

Pearl pointedly pretended not to notice Garnet nuzzling the smaller gem when they were left to their own devices, and whenever Steven saw their fingers intertwined, as they went on trips to the boardwalk or into town, he would happily run to one or other and hold their free hand.

\--

It wasn’t until they were lying under the lighthouse one day, relaxing before a mission that Garnet brought up the subject again.

Amethyst was sprawled out next to the fusion, idly ripping up grass and piling it on Garnet’s knee.

Garnet shook her leg slightly, demolishing the little pile. “Hey!” Amethyst said indignantly, but she caught the fusion’s playful grin and rolled her eyes.

Amethyst flopped on her back, then reconsidered and curled into Garnet’s side. The fusion wrapped a protective arm around her, pulling the smaller gem close.

“So,” Garnet began slowly. “How do you feel?”

“About?”

“About us.”

Amethyst grew quiet as, instantly, a million thoughts began flying through her mind. _I like you maybe I love you all I really know is I just want to be near you all the time, every day…_

“I’m…” Amethyst faltered. For all the thoughts rushing through her mind, none seemed fit for words. “I’m happy.” She grimaced. _Get a grip. That’s all you can say?_

But Garnet smiled. “I’m happy too.”

They stayed that way for a while, Amethyst hugging Garnet’s middle as the fusion ran a hand idly through her thick mane. There was no sound except the gentle breeze rustling the sea grass, and the echo of distant waves breaking far below them on the shore.

Finally, Garnet reluctantly sat up. “We should go.”

“Awww do we have to?” Amethyst protested.

Garnet smiled at the little gem pouting at her side. “Unfortunately, we do. This gem beast will surface soon. We need to be there when it does, or it’ll be a while until we get another chance.”

“Fine,” Amethyst grumbled. She got up to dust the grass off her pants, but instead found herself swept up into the air and in the fusion’s arms.

Garnet laughed at her surprise. She nuzzled Amethyst’s neck playfully until the little gem was out of breath from laughter. “I promise to make it up to you.”


	3. Mission

This was not going at all as Garnet had planned.

 

“On your  _ left _ !” Garnet barked.

 

Amethyst looked up to see a boulder hurtling towards her through the air, only to be blasted to pieces just in time by a shot from Pearl’s spear. Another was rolling towards her from the side, but before she could react she found herself airborne, tucked safely beneath Garnet’s arm.

 

Garnet landed behind a massive overhang as bits of rock and dirt tumbled down the slope around them. “Take cover!” she ordered as the mountainside shook once again.

 

“Be more careful, my love,” Garnet growled, squeezing Amethyst tightly before letting her down.

 

“Geez G., I had it covered you don’t hafta worry about me,” Amethyst grumbled. 

 

Garnet gently tapped the underside of her chin, making her look up. Garnet’s face was inches away. “It’s hard not to,” she replied. 

 

The ground stopped shaking abruptly. Garnet stole a quick look beyond their shelter before leaping atop a nearby boulder.

 

“Gems! Move out!”

 

They continued the weary fight up the mountain, dodging cascading rocks and dirt. The gem monster’s roars echoed off the surrounding peaks, and it’s steps shook the ground they walked on. Luckily there were unlikely to be humans this high up, but the occasional avalanche of mud and rock slowed the gems’ pace to a crawl.

 

Pearl easily led the way, leaping from boulder to boulder like a mountain goat, and Garnet had little trouble keeping up with her. Amethyst lagged behind the other two. As the shortest of the three, the sliding debris reached all the way up to her waist, dragging her down whenever she lost her footing. This quickly came to the attention of Garnet, who doubled back to scoop Amethyst up into her arms again.

 

“What the hell, G.?? I can handle it!” Amethyst protested.

 

Garnet looked lovingly at the little gem panting in her arms. “I know. You just vastly underestimate how much I enjoy holding you,” she teased.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Amethyst griped, blowing a lock of hair out of her face as Garnet continued trudging up the slope. 

 

As they approached the summit, the monster’s cries grew louder. Garnet put Amethyst down and yelled to be heard over it’s earth-shattering bellow.

 

“Pearl! Take the flank! Amethyst, get it’s legs! I’ll hit it from above!” Garnet ordered.

 

Amethyst and Pearl nodded. The three leapt apart, not a moment too soon as a boulder landed directly on the spot they had been standing moments before.

 

Amethyst stalked behind several towering rocks, searching for the best angle. She could barely make out the gem monster amid the stones jutting from the craggy summit. 

 

It looked like a rock formation itself, made of dull, chiseled granite. It had to be about 50 feet tall standing on it’s two legs, and each stomp of its massive feet let loose a shower of gravel and dirt. It smacked the surrounding rocks with rounded, boulder-like fists, sending them soaring with surprising accuracy for something with nothing but two glowing slits for eyes, set deep within it’s stony face.

 

_Not going to win any beauty pageants, that’s for sure_ , Amethyst thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Pearl getting into position slightly behind the creature, ready to knock it off balance. That was her cue. She summoned her whip, muscles tensed in anticipation.

 

Pearl fired off a volley of shots from her spear, sending up a cloud of dust as her barrage peppered its shoulder. The monster lashed out but Pearl was too quick - in a flash she was around it, now aiming at its other side.

 

Amethyst vaulted over the rock she was crouching behind and hurtled at the beast. She lashed out her whip, letting it loop around the monster’s massive legs before landing solidly and pulling it tight. 

 

It was only then she realized that her and Pearl’s attacks hardly seemed to faze it. In fact, it barely seemed to notice them. 

 

_ No… Garnet. _

 

She looked up. Garnet was already standing on the highest ledge of the summit. Before Amethyst could cry out, she leaped. Angling her body downwards, fists-first, she headed straight for the monster’s face. T he deafening  _ crack  _ as she hit her target rang out across the mountain range.

 

It should have been an instant KO. Instead, the creature stepped back in surprise, snapping Amethyst’s whip that was still wrapped around its legs. Pearl and Amethyst stood by helplessly as the thing growled in fury, grabbing Garnet and hurling her against a nearby rock face. 

 

Amethyst couldn’t react in time - a stony fist swung and slammed into the still-incapacitated Garnet before she could even land. As the creature drew back its massive hand, two gemstones clinked to the ground.

 

_ No no no no no no no _ . 

 

Amethyst was already in motion. She leaped into a spin, skidding over the rocky terrain at full speed.  _ No no no. _

 

Hastily she fell to her knees, sifting through the gravel and snatching up the blue and red stones. She looked them over frantically. 

 

_ Please don’t be cracked please please please - _ the ground rumbled as Pearl drew the gem beast away, but Amethyst hardly noticed. 

 

_ Damn it! _ She could barely see through the tears clouding her eyes. They looked okay. Garnet was okay, right? She would be okay. This happened all the time. 

 

_ To me _ , she thought.  _ Never to Garnet. _

 

She stood there helplessly, one gem in each hand. It was Pearl’s voice that finally broke her out of her thoughts.

 

“Amethyst, we’re leaving! Now!”

  
She looked up. The creature was slowly lumbering back, still hurling rocks and anything in its path. The ground trembled violently, making it nearly impossible to keep her balance as she gripped the warm gems in her fists, tucking them safely against her chest before taking off after Pearl.


	4. Figure it Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider: an all-new alternate take on poly gems

Amethyst rested her face in her hands and stared at the two gems before her, glinting faintly in the soft light of her room. They were nestled in one of her favorite spots among the many mountains of garbage littering the space, where she had been faithfully watching over them ever since the last mission.

 

For some reason she had placed them on a spare pillow she had found. She wasn’t entirely sure why - probably a little bit of Steven, rubbing off on her. He was so new to all this and still took poofing so seriously.

 

But she isn’t. _So why was she?_

 

Despite her tireless watch, there was still no sign of the characteristic glow and soft hum that signaled a reforming gem. She flopped onto her back with a sigh. This was taking forever.

 

It had already been a week. For most of it she hadn’t left her area of the temple. The two gems would be just fine here on their own, but she preferred to stay just in case they happened to reform. This time she couldn’t tell if it was Steven’s influence or her own that made her reluctant to leave their side.

 

For most of the time, she remained there alone, although Pearl had come in now and again. Whether she intended to check in on her or the gems, Amethyst wasn’t entirely sure. Steven had also stopped in a few times to keep her company.

 

“It’s okay, Amethyst. Garnet’s going to be fine. And when she gets back, we can all go to Funland together!” he had reassured her confidently.

 

Amethyst smirked at the memory. Steven, in his usual concerned and unnervingly intuitive way, had somehow managed to sense that this was affecting her more than usual. She ran a hand over her eyes. This was so fucked up. She was supposed to be comforting _him_.

 

A sound startled Amethyst out of her daze. Immediately, her thoughts flew to the Slinker. Whip in hand, she snapped upright into a sitting position. It took her a moment to realize the deep blue gem was hovering in midair, glowing. Sapphire.

 

She took form in one last blaze of light, touching down weightlessly. Barely bothering to take more than a cursory glance at her surroundings, she immediately fixed on the sight of the red gem beside her. Amethyst watched as she lifted it up with gloved hands, running her thumbs over the deep crimson face to search for cracks.

 

Amethyst shifted awkwardly. She felt like she was intruding somehow, witnessing a private moment. She hesitated, unsure what to do.

 

It had occurred to her, as she was watching over the two gemstones, that this situation was somewhat unprecedented. She had no idea how this was meant to be - where she fit when Garnet wasn’t around, when it was instead just Ruby and Sapphire. The question of how they felt about her and Garnet, not to mention how she was meant to feel about them, had run through her mind a million times already. So far she hadn’t come up with any answers. She didn’t even know where to begin.

 

For a moment she contemplated just stealing away silently, when Sapphire finally looked up.

 

“Garnet will be back very soon, Amethyst. It’s all right.”

 

_Of course_. It was only natural that Sapphire had already searched every future to see when Ruby would reform, and in turn, when they would re-fuse. It was thoughtful of Sapphire to try and reassure her, but somehow, it only made her more uncomfortable.

 

_I shouldn’t be here_ , she thought. _I’m not supposed to be here._

 

“Expecting danger?” Sapphire asked interrupting her thoughts. She nodded at the whip Amethyst held, forgotten, in her hand. “I can assure you, there isn’t any.”

 

Amethyst shrugged awkwardly. “I dunno. I was worried or somethin,’ I guess,” she replied. _What was she doing here?_ This was too weird.

 

Sapphire smiled. “You were protecting us,” she answered her unspoken question. She leaned towards her so that she was almost in Amethyst’s lap, resting cool fingers against her cheek. “That was sweet.”

 

Amethyst stiffened. Sapphire seemed to catch herself, drawing back her hand and retreating to a respectful distance.

 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I forget Garnet’s feelings tend to influence us but…of course that wouldn’t necessarily be…reciprocated."  _Was she...blushing?_

 

Amethyst’s head spun. What the hell? Had Sapphire just tried to hit on her? This was something she had not been prepared for. She had no idea how to feel about this situation in the first place, but that was the furthest thing from what she had expected.

 

A long silence fell between them until Amethyst finally spoke.

 

“Uhh, so you…?” she began.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Does that mean Ruby…?”

 

“Oh yes,” Sapphire grinned. “She likes you a _lot_.”

 

Amethyst nodded, not entirely sure how to react. She glanced at Sapphire. She seemed so calm, as though she had already seen this through. Maybe she had. She waited for Amethyst patiently, hands folded in her lap.

 

It occurred to Amethyst that Sapphire had probably anticipated her confusion. Maybe she even had some answers. Either way, she seemed to be the best person to talk to about this, besides Garnet.

 

Before she could think, Amethyst blurted out the question that had been buzzing in the back of her mind for the past week.

 

“So you two don’t mind me and Garnet…y’know?”

 

Sapphire shook her head. “Garnet does what she wants,” she replied. “Just as Ruby and I do what we want.”

 

The emphasis she put on ‘we’ and the look she gave Amethyst as she said it made the other gem’s pulse race. _Well now I know who’s the ‘quiet but intense’ one in the mix_ , Amethyst thought.

 

“That’s not to say we don’t influence Garnet and vice-versa,” Sapphire continued. “But we’re still distinct parts of a whole. Does that make sense?”

 

Amethyst was struggling to process all this, but she nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I think I get the gist of it.”

 

“This is a lot to take in,” Sapphire said gently. “It’s okay to be confused, or not sure how you feel.”

 

A smile tugged at Amethyst’s lips. She sounded so much like Garnet. “Yeah, thanks Sapph. It’s jus’ - new.”

 

“It’s new for us too,” she admitted. “But we can figure it out together.”

 

Amethyst let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. Somehow, that was comforting. Whatever had been weighing on her mind seemed somewhat lighter now. Ruby and Sapphire approved of her and Garnet; they even liked her. She still didn’t quite know how to feel about that, but she could figure it out in time.

 

“So where do you see this going?” Amethyst asked, trying for a more lighthearted tone. “Seein’ as you’re the one with the future vision an’ all.”

 

“There are countless possible futures, at this point. But there is one interesting one,” she said with a slight smile. Amethyst caught the mischievous glint in her eye.

 

She flashed a wolfish grin. “And whazzat?”

 

The small red gem in Sapphire’s hands began to glow, slowly rising up into the air before them.

 

“Well,” Sapphire began. “There’s no hurry to decide how you feel at this point - but have I ever mentioned how shy my Ruby is?”

 

Amethyst caught her drift. Seconds later, Ruby landed on the ground, fully reformed.

 

“Sapphy!” she yelled, throwing her arms around her and sweeping her into a spin. “You’re okay!” Immediately she began peppering Sapphire’s face and neck with kisses.

 

Sapphire giggled before playfully pushing Ruby away. “Ruby!” she scolded. “We have a visitor.”

 

Ruby set her down, then turned around to find Amethyst lying in her best seductive pose. Her face flushed a deep crimson.

 

“A-a-a-amethyst!” she stuttered. Her eyes suddenly flew to an intriguing spot on the ground. “I-I didn’t-I didn’t see you there.”

 

“Hey, hot stuff,” Amethyst returned, flashing her a grin.

 

Ruby yelped and scurried behind Sapphire, somehow blushing an even deeper mauve than before. Sapphire and Amethyst laughed as small flames licked up from the spot where Ruby had been standing.

 

“It’s been good seeing you, Amethyst,” Sapphire said, becoming serious again. “But I think you’ve been away from Garnet long enough.”

 

She turned to Ruby and twirled gracefully into her arms. Amethyst scrambled to her feet as Garnet emerged from the subsequent flash of light.

 

“Amethyst.”

 

In a heartbeat she was in Garnet’s arms. She clung to her tightly, pressing the side of her face against her chest. 

 

“I missed you, G.,” she muttered.

 

“I missed you too,” Garnet murmured fiercely. Her hug was tight, but not unbearable. Amethyst dug her fingers into Garnet’s clothes. She never wanted her to let go.

 

They stayed like that for a moment, but too soon Garnet leaned over, dumping Amethyst on the nearest couch crammed against one of her many piles of trash.

 

“Garneeeet,” Amethyst whined.

 

“None of that,” Garnet replied, kneeling on the couch above her. “Now let me take a look at you.”

 

She trailed a hand down Amethyst’s cheek, pausing to caress her gem with her thumb before running gentle fingers down her chest and over her belly. She nodded approvingly.

 

“It seems you’re all in one piece,” she teased. Amethyst rolled her eyes but let a small smile creep to her lips as Garnet plopped down beside her.

 

“’Scuse me, G., but it seems like stayin’ in one piece is _your_ issue,” Amethyst joked. She paused, then continued more quietly. “I was worried about you.”

 

“I’m fine,” Garnet reassured her, pulling Amethyst close against her side. “And you had a good talk with Ruby and Sapphire.”

 

Amethyst snorted. “With Sapphire,” she corrected. “I doubt Ruby will be talking to me again anytime soon.”

 

Garnet laughed. “She’s just shy. She’ll come around,” she assured her.

 

“I didn’t know they felt that way,” Amethyst admitted, intertwining her short, stubby fingers in Garnet’s slender ones.

 

Garnet shrugged with difficulty from her position on the couch. “It’s hard to say how it happened; whether it comes from me or from them,” Garnet admitted. “Or perhaps there’s a little bit from all of us.”

 

Amethyst considered that for a moment. Ruby, Sapphire, Garnet, and her, together. She knew that feeling well. The thought of it warmed her.

 

“All I know,” Garnet continued, shifting to straddle Amethyst’s waist. “Is that I get to feel all of it...” Amethyst’s breathing became shallow as Garnet paused and leaned down to nibble at her collarbone. “...and I can’t get enough of you.”

 

Garnet shifted her attention to her gem, drawing a long groan out of Amethyst. She felt like her heart was going to beat itself out.

 

“G.,” she breathed. “You’re killin’ me.”

 

“I haven’t even begun,” Garnet smirked. She trailed her fingers down Amethyst’s sides, stopping at the groove of her hips. Her lips found Amethyst’s as she wrapped her hands around the smaller gem’s waist, hitching her closer.

 

Amethyst arched her back into Garnet’s mouth as she shifted slightly to press kisses down her belly. Neither of them noticed the _schuuuck_ of the door as it slid open.

 

“Amethyst, we have - oh! Garnet - you’re back.”

 

Amethyst looked up to see Pearl standing awkwardly by the door, wringing her hands as she pretended to examine something on the ceiling.

 

She yelped, scrambling into a sitting position, although she was still beneath Garnet. Garnet, meanwhile, didn’t seem to mind the intrusion.

 

“Pearl, what’s wrong?” Garnet asked, concerned.

 

“We have a problem.”


End file.
